Are You Kidding Me?
by DidiTwitches
Summary: School's over! It's hot, there's no more work to be done and we can all just relax! Well Junsei can't. She has to deal with angry parents, weirdo stalkers, and about a hundred drunk teenagers. Yeah, life's just great, isn't it? DeidaraxOC
1. Oh no! Not the sake!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I own Junsei Na Unmei only. Please review! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES!

**STOP! This is a sequel to my other story You Wanna Bet? If you have not read that story, stop and go read it!**

**Or ignore me and continue. No one's really stopping you. :/**

…

Today was the last day of school. I, along with everybody else in this god forsaken school, have been waiting for this day for so long. Soooo freakin' long!

I quickly took a shower, got dressed and grabbed a granola bar. I seriously don't think I've had a real breakfast before school in almost a year.

I heard the doorbell ring and rushed downstairs to open the door, all the while munching on my pitiful breakfast.

"Hey babe." I said sweetly as I opened the door. Deidara smiled that brilliant smile of his and grabbed my hand.

He pulled me into an embrace and kissed me. "Hey to you too, un. You look great." he said in my ear.

I must admit, I did look pretty spiffy (yes, I just said spiffy) today. I was wearing a long black spaghetti strap shirt and white leggings underneath. I also wore my favorite black patent leather heels and a cute black bow in my red hair.

"Thanks! You look pretty good yourself!" I smiled up at him. He wore a black button up shirt and dark denim jeans. And _of course_ he wore his black leather shoes.

"Are you ready to go, un?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Yup! Let's go!" I locked the door, jumped on his Ducati 749 and stuck the yellow helmet on my head. He did the same and started the motorcycle's engine. It roared to life and we sped off to school.

I never got tired of the motorcycle rides. They were just so much fun! AND it's another reason for me to hang on to my hot boyfriend. Deidara and I have been dating for a little more than 3 months, just so you know.

Once we got there, I jumped off the cycle and looked up at Konoha High. I hated to admit it, but I think I might miss school. Just a tiny bit.

I heard the bell ring for homeroom in the distance.

"Oh shoot! I'm gonna be late! See you later!" I said, kissing Deidara on the cheek and running to my next class.

I had only gotten a few steps in the direction of my class when I was stopped in the hallway. Well, actually more like tackled.

"JUNSEI!" I heard two familiar voices yell out.

"What?" I called back, looking for whoever called me. Suddenly I was on the floor with two people sitting on me, and I was in a whole load of pain. I looked up to see Konan and Sakura, snickering at my pain.

"Hey guys! Can you get off me? You're cutting off my air supply. And I kinda need it." I mumbled.

"Oopsies!" giggled Sakura. She and Konan got off.

"Did you miss us?" asked Konan, with a glint in her eyes and a smile plastered on her face.

"…I just saw you guys, like, yesterday." I said once I caught my breath.

"Yeah. And your point?" replied Sakura. I rolled my eyes and put my arms around my two best friend's shoulders.

"So, today is the last day of school! What did you two do?" I asked with a mischievous grin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" lied Konan.

I nudged her and she busted out laughing. "We put a stink bomb in Piggy's locker." She said with a snicker.

As if on cue I heard a familiar voice scream. "AAAAAAHHHH! WHO PUT A STINK BOMB IN MY LOCKER? THEY WILL SOOOOOOOOOOO PAY FOR THIS!" Ino yelled.

The three of us ended up on the floor, we were laughing so hard.

Sasuke and Naruto came over to us, giving us weird looks.

"What's so funny?" asked Sasuke in his usual monotone.

I decided to have some fun with him. "We're laughing at your chicken butt hair." I said as seriously as I could.

That earned me an Uchiha glare, some laughter from Konan and Naruto and a light punch on the arm by Sakura.

"Don't mess with my man!" said Sakura angrily.

"Alright, alright!" I said with a sigh. Sakura and I are like sisters, but if anyone messes with her Sasuke…let's just say you better watch out!

I got up, brushed myself off and completely changed the subject. "Hey Naruto, did you ever ask that Hinata girl out?" Naruto had gotten a crush on this girl in his history class. He keeps going on and on about asking her out. But if I know Naruto (And I do), he probably hasn't done it yet.

He stopped laughing and blushed. "Well, erm…I…uh..." he stuttered.

I rolled my eyes and scanned the hallway. I quickly found Hinata.

I ran over to her and tapped her shoulder. She spun around looking very nervous as usual.

"Oh, h-hello Junsei." She said quietly. Hinata is probably one of the sweetest people I know, and she's also the shyest. I also had a feeling that she liked Naruto.

"Hey Hina-chan! Naruto wants to go out with you!" I said happily. _Way to get to the point Junsei._ Her face became red and she looked ready to faint. _She DOES like Naruto! I'm a freakin' psychic or something!_

"Hinata, don't you dare faint on me!" I said sternly. She quickly snapped out of it.

"Good! So what do you say?" I paused and waited for an answer.

"Um, that w-would be alright…I guess." She said quietly, a small smile reaching her lips.

I smiled and threw my fists into the air. "Yay! Hina-chan and Naruto are a couple! I am the match maker! HEAR ME ROAR!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Hinata walked away subtly as everyone in the hallway stared at me. I grinned sheepishly and ran back to Naruto, who looked ready to die from embarrassment.

"Did you really have to do that?" he asked sullenly.

"Well, you didn't do it quick enough, so I had to improvise." I smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes as he went off to class.

"I better get going too," said Mr. Chicken Butthead (A/N: Guess who! XD).

"Bye Sasuke!" said Sakura, giving him a farewell hug. He trudged off to class, a mob of rabid fangirls not far behind.

"Gosh. I think he's getting more emo everyday. Is that even possible?" I asked Konan.

"I'm not sure." She answered with a shrug and a giggle.

We laughed all the way to class.

This is how school should always be. Hanging out with friends, no homework or tests to deal with, no stupidity.

_Yes sir! Nothing can ruin today!_

"Hey Junsei-Chan!" squealed Tobi, who had just appeared out of no where. "Tobi has an important question to ask you!"

_Oh geez!_ I smiled at the freshman. Since last spring, I had become acquainted with the Akatsuki. I was friends with pretty much everyone, including the most annoying member, Tobi. "Sure. What's up?" I asked, bracing myself.

"Where do babies come from?"

"…" _Ok. Let me rephrase that. Nothing but that can ruin today!_

I rubbed the back of my neck and blushed. "Erm…why do you want to know that?"

"Tobi is just wondering." He said.

I sweat dropped. "I don't think I should…" I started.

He started yelling "TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME!"

_Ok, this kid is starting to annoy me_. I took in a deep breath and said "All babies come from…Hidan's butt. He lays eggs, like a chicken and then gives them to the rightful parents. That's why he's immortal. He has to make babies for everyone around the world for the rest of eternity." _That'll keep him occupied for a while._

Tobi looked up at me in shock. He was, for the first time ever, speechless.

I smiled and skipped away, knowing in my heart that I had mentally scarred Tobi for life.

Of course that good feeling went away when I saw who was coming my way. Well actually I smelt her coming before I actually saw her.

Ino stopped in front of me and glared daggers at me. "I _know_ you had something to do with this _Na Unmei_!" she spat at me. I cringed. She said my last name like it was a disease. And she smelled like shit!

"You are _so_ gonna pay for this!" she started again. Her little stooge Karin, nodding in agreement.

I sighed loudly and started to rub my temples. _Gosh, that smell makes me want to puke!_ "Well that's great and all, but I really need to get to class. So later Ino!" I thought about something as I was walking away. "Isn't it funny? Your name means pig and now you smell like one! Adios smelly!" I replied cheerfully.

I heard her stamp her foot and start ranting about me. Personally, I could not care less. I could whoop her and her little stooges ass any day!

…

The school day trudged on like usual. The bell rang and it was time to go to lunch. I smiled inwardly, knowing I would see my friends and boyfriend.

I entered the cafeteria and saw Sakura and Konan giggling and looking very mischievous. I rolled my eyes. _What did they do this time?_ On the last day of school, Konan and Sakura (Usually Konan though) always pulled a major prank.

I got my lunch and sat next to them. "What did you do this year?" I asked knowingly.

They snickered. "Don't drink the milk," whispered Sakura.

I looked down at my milk carton. "What did you two do to the milk?" I whisper-yelled.

They both just giggled. I was freaking out a bit in my head. _They didn't put anything dangerous, right?_

Konan finally got in enough air to say, "We got a hold on Principal Tsunade's sake collection and we kinda put it in the school's milk supply,"

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. _Oh…my...God!_

…

Didi: Yay! I can't wait to start writing more chapters! I LOVED writing the first one and I'm super excited to see how this one comes out! Please R&R!


	2. Sailor Songs

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I own Junsei Na Unmei only. Please review! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES!

…

My eyes widened and were ready to pop out of their sockets. "You could be expelled for that!" I screeched.

"Relax! We never get caught!" replied a very confident Sakura. That was true. They've been doing this since elementary school. They _never_ were caught.

I shook my head. "How did you even get it in the cartons?" I asked.

"Yeah…that's a long story…" started Konan, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Did you at least tell the guys?" I asked. The last thing we needed was a drunk Hidan. Or worse! A drunk Tobi!

"I told Sasuke and Naruto," said Sakura.

"I told Pein and he _should've_ told the rest of the Akatsuki," said Konan.

I looked over at the Akatsuki table. Kisame and Itachi were singing sailor songs with Kiba and Shikamaru, Hidan was making out with some random girl, Tobi was dancing around (not that different then what he usually does) with Sasori, while Pein was videotaping them all with an evil grin on his face.

Konan sighed. "That's why I love that man. He's just as evil as me."

I sighed heavily and looked around. People were passed out on the floor, singing, dancing and making out with each other. I had to admit, it was a brilliant idea and highly amusing. "Where are Sasuke and Naruto?" I asked. As if on cue they popped up.

Hinata had her arms around Naruto, a drunken smile on her face. "I love you Naruto!" she squealed, hugging his waist.

Naruto had a big smile on his face. "This was the greatest plan ever Konan!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke sat down next to Sakura. "So I guess Pein didn't tell the Akatsuki?" asked Chicken Butt Boy, pointing to the table.

She shook her head and laughed.

I suddenly realized something. "Um Konan…where's Deidara?"

Everyone at the table became silent. I face palmed myself.

"Oh great! My horn dog of a boyfriend is running around drunk!" I said with a sigh.

Again, as if on cue, I felt two arms wrap around me and pick me up.

"Hey…Junsei! *hic*…do you nice people…*hic…mind if I steal her away?" said Deidara, drunk as a skunk.

Konan giggled and replied, "Nope. Take her!"

My jaw dropped. "You're gonna let him take me!" I screeched.

"He obviously needs you for something…" said Sakura with a smirk.

I glared at them. "I hate you all with a burning, fiery passion. When I come back you are all dead."

"We love you too!" squealed Konan.

Deidara put me over his shoulder and walked out of the cafeteria, hiccupping all the way. I started to squirm. "Deidara put me down!" No matter how much I wiggled, he didn't let go. I sighed and stopped moving. I wasn't getting out of his arms anytime soon.

Once out of the cafeteria and into the hallway, he put me down slowly. He devilishly smirked at me and I slightly blushed.

He pushed me up against the wall with one of his hands on my waist and the other playing with my hair. "Deidara, what are you doing?" I quietly asked, feeling just a tad bit uncomfortable.

"Gawd…you smell nice…" he mumbled into my ear. I blushed again. His hand started to caress my cheek and the other was deep into my hair now.

He leaned in and started kissing me. He was very…er…aggressive, like he wanted it to become something more.

I struggled a bit, but I stopped. It felt…nice.

I kissed back, just as aggressive as he was. He made his way down from my lips to my neck and all those butterflies in my stomach just seemed to mellow out. "Ooohhh." I moaned quietly. My eyes widened. _Did I just moan?_ Deidara smirked into the kiss and I could feel my face getting redder. My hands were deep in his hair now and both of his hands were rubbing my sides.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" I heard someone screech in my ear, bringing me back to Earth.

I looked over to see a very angry Principal Tsunade and Vice Principal Shizune giving us death glares. I thought quickly. _If I don't act like I'm drunk then they will think I had something to do with the sake/milk dilemma._

I put on a little grin and giggled. "…*hic*…what does it look….*hic* like lady?" I said in a drunken voice.

"Well, stop it!" she snapped. "I'm having my lunch now and if you two are still at it again when I get out, you'll be suspended. She glared at us again and walked into the cafeteria. She looked around and saw the students. Upon realizing that her sake had gone into the bloodstreams of over a hundred hormonal teenagers, she screamed.

I giggled. _Tsunade's maaaaaad! _

Deidara started to giggle along with me. He also started to unbutton his shirt.

_Oh geez! Not in the hallway!_ I put a hand on his chest. "Hold up mister. We are _not_ doing that."

He looked so heartbroken; I was half expecting him to start crying. He pouted like a little kid.

"You're so…not fun…*burp*…" he replied.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Come on! Let's go watch Tsunade explode!" I squealed, grabbing Deidara's hand a pulling him to follow me.

He pulled back on my hand and I looked at him with a questioning glance. "If I follow you…*burp*…can we "do it" later?" he asked with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. _Such a perv! Might as well humor him. He probably won't remember this later any way._ "Sure. Later we'll go at it like rabbits." I replied.

"Alright then!" he said, happily following me.

We walked into the cafeteria to see Principal Tsunade going around the cafeteria yelling at various students and then yelling at the lunch ladies for letting that happen. _Poor lunch ladies._

Eventually Shizune calmed down Tsunade and we had an early dismissal.

I waited for Konan and the rest of the gang to exit the cafeteria. "You two aren't in trouble are you?" I quickly asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Nope. You're not pregnant or anything now, are you?" she asked after noticing my messy hair and Deidara's smirk.

I blushed and shook my head hard. "No! We didn't _do_ anything!" I whisper-yelled at her.

She put up her hands in defense. "Sorry, it's just that you and Deidara were gone for a while…so we all thought…well, you know."

I started to rub my forehead and Konan put an arm around me. "Well, it's not like it won't happen someday." She said with a sigh. "My little June-Bug is growing up so fast!" she cried.

I lightly punched her arm. "You're an idiot, you know that, right?"

She put her arm around me. "That's why I'm your best friend Junsei. And also why you're mine!"

…

Didi: Hahaha for the sake in the milk! I wonder what would happen if I did that to my school…*ponders the possibility*…hmmmmmmmm... ;)


	3. I Wish I May

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I own Junsei Na Unmei only. Please review! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES!

…

Me, Deidara and Konan walked out of the school, arm in arm, laughing at the success of the prank while Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Pein were behind us, trying to help the drunken Akatsuki from falling on their faces.

"OH MY JASHIN! I don't who that babe was but…*Burp* …she was hot as hell!" babbled Hidan. He had his arm around Kakuzu, who was having a giggle fit, odd enough. Itachi, Kisame and Sasori had their arms around each others shoulder and were now singing something about taking each other to a gay bar (which was _very_ amusing to watch!). Zetsu was passed out on the school's front lawn and Tobi…well, I have no clue where he went.

"Hey guys, where's Tobi?" I asked.

"Um, I think he said something about a baby brother…" replied Konan.

"…oh shit…"

I suddenly saw a blur of orange and black rush past me and jump on Hidan.

"What the hell man? Why'd you …*hic*…jump me?" asked Hidan.

Tobi started to jump up and down. "HIDAN! I WANNA BABY BROTHER! MAKE ME A BABY BROTHER!" yelled Tobi.

Hidan put on his classic WTF look. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Junsei said you make babies!" yelled Tobi. Everyone's face turned towards me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, he asked where babies come from. What was I supposed to do? Tell him about the birds and the bees?" Everyone seemed to agree with me on that one.

"Um…no Tobi. I will definitely not make you a baby." Replied Hidan. _Wow. He said a sentence that did not involve a curse word. Maybe we should get them wasted more often._

"ANYWAYS," began Sakura, "What are we going to do with the alcoholics?"

"I'll bring Itachi home and, since Kisame is almost _always_ at our house, I'll bring him too." replied The Emo Prince himself.

"I live down the street from Sasori and Kakuzu, so I guess they can crash at my house until, they…er…get better …" said Naruto.

Pein sighed loudly. "Hidan and Tobi can stay with me." He said it like he knew he was going to regret it very soon.

"And I…*hic* am staying with my little Cherry pie here," said Deidara, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Cherry…pie?" asked Konan with a smirk on her face and her eyebrows rose. Pein stood behind her, giving me the same face. "What _have_ you two been doing?" he asked.

I sighed. "Baka! Not like that! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Honey, it's more like a landfill." Konan replied with a grin, patting Pein's cheek and giving him a light kiss on the opposite cheek.

"You two make the perfect pervy couple."

…

As soon as I got home, Deidara kind of passed out on my couch. My mom didn't ask why, she just kept cooking dinner.

"So how was the last day of school honey?" she asked with a grin.

"It was quite eventful." I responded monotonously. Her grin slowly faded away and she got this melancholy filled look on her face.

I tilted my head in confusion. "Ma, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing dear. It's just that, your almost done with school, " she turned her head towards Deidara, "and a boyfriend who, even though he's not conscious right now, really loves you," I blushed at that part. "I just want you to know…that I'm always here Junsei. You know that right?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "Of course mom."

"I just wish that your father was here to watch you grow up…"

I tilted my head down and looked away. "I know mom. I know…" I shook off the conversation and began helping my mother cook. It's not that I didn't like my dad. It's just that I miss him, and I wish he hadn't left us so soon. I don't like to cry. It makes me feel weak and useless. My dad was a tough, big guy. At least that's what my mom said. She told me that he was a business man and was a very intimidating guy. One look from him would send any guy running. I would always laugh at the stories she told about him. She made him like a superhero in my eyes. My father was the real Superman and no one could defeat him.

"Mmm….humph…*yawn* …what's cookin'?" asked a drowsy Deidara. My mom and I both giggled.

"We're making onigari. Want some?"

He grinned widely and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm totally starving!"

We sat down and ate silently. I kept playing with my food though. My mom brought up my dad and now I can't stop thinking about him. _What would he say if he saw me now? Would he be proud of me? What would he say about Deidara? _

"Junsei, please stop playing with your food. There are starving people in the world that would kill for the food you have in front of you. Be thankful and eat!" My mom said sternly. My mom is a bit old fashioned and she usually makes a big deal out of everything.

I heard Deidara snicker. I raised my head and threw him a glare. "What's so funny?"

With his mouth full of food, he answered quietly, "You just got owned by your mom, un."

"Deidara, don't talk with your mouth full. It's a disgusting habit." My mom told him.

He quickly straightened up in his chair and swallowed his food. "Sorry Miss Na Unmei. It won't happen again." He stuttered. Now it was my turn to snicker.

"Dude, you just got owned by my mom." I whispered. He threw me a glare, which I happily responded with sticking out my tongue.

After dinner I helped clean dishes and Deidara and I went out for a walk around the block. The sun had already gone down and the sky was clear. There were a million stars twinkling in the sky.

"Wow" I breathed. I glanced over at Deidara, who was looking at me, very intensely. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, but kept staring.

"You look like you have something on your mind Deidara. Tell me."

"It's nothing, really." He turned his head to the sky and I brushed off the conversation. We both just stood there, gazing up at the sky.

"Oh look Dei! A shooting star! Make a wish! Make a wish!" I cried like a little kid.

He laughed but closed his eyes. "I wish…" I quickly covered his mouth.

"No. You have to keep it a secret."

He nodded his head and I let him go. We both stood there with our eyes closed, wishing for whatever we wished for.

_I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight…I wish…I wish I knew my dad. I mean I know he's not coming back, but he must've had a mother and a father, siblings and cousins. I just want a family. I love my mom, but I have no siblings, grandparents, uncles, aunts or even cousins. I wish for a family…_

…

Didi: I AM SO SORRY! *is on knees groveling to the readers* I had like NO time to work on my stories! I feel absolutely horrible, but I promise that I will try my hardest to update more often. Scout's honor! Thank you to all those who read this story and a special thanks to all who review! More chapters for this and my other stories will be coming soon. Thank you guys soooo much! You guys rock!

P.S 24 days until X-mas. BOOOYAHHH!

P.S.S I wanna know…can you guys…whip your hair…back and forth? XD


	4. New Friends

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I own Junsei Na Unmei only. Please review! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES!

…

After star-gazing, Deidara and I went inside and fell asleep on the couch. I woke up early the next morning on his chest; my head snuggled in his neck.

"Good morning Dei." I whispered. He twitched in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. His light blue eyes met my dark blue ones.

"Good morning, un" he breathed. I smiled at him and got up. He tugged my arm and pulled me back onto his chest. "No. Don't go, un. You're warm." He said quietly. I giggled but stayed where I was.

"Hey Junsei…"Deidara started quietly.

I looked over at him. He was biting his lip nervously and I could see a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face. "What's wrong Deidara?"

"Nothing, un. It's just that I have something I wanna ask you."

I sat up, curious. Deidara had acted weird yesterday and now he was doing it again. "Alright, shoot."

"Well, we've been dating for a while and my parents want to meet you…" he rubbed the back of his neck. He was really nervous about this for some reason.

"I'd love to meet them!" I said happily. I had gone over Deidara's house a couple of times, and every time his parents were never home.

He half-smiled at me. "Really, un? That's great. They really want to meet you. How about you come over for dinner tonight, yeah?"

"Sounds great." I smiled.

Suddenly we heard the sound of trucks and people talking. I carefully looked outside the window. Outside was about five moving vans. "Looks like I have a new neighbor."

"Why don't we invite them into the neighborhood or something like that…" suggested Deidara, unenthusiastically might I add.

I groaned but got up. _I guess it is a good idea. Hey, I might make a friend!_ I thought to myself.

I grabbed Deidara's hand and dragged him outside. I walked to the house across the street. I saw the movers bring in bins upon bins filled with Lord knows what.

I noticed a girl about my age with long, dark blue hair and striking dark purple eyes. She was a couple inches taller than me, about 5' 6". Her eyes flashed and glared at the movers. She looked a bit…cranky.

"Can't you dumbasses keep it down? I was _trying_ to sleep." She huffed. The movers glared at her, but moved a bit slower, making less noise.

"Well, she's just a bundle of joy, ain't she?" I whispered to Dei. He snorted in agreement.

She had a camouflage tee, black cargo pants and old, ratty looking black combat boots. She emitted a "Mess with me and I'll kick your ass from here to Bangkok" aura.

She was about to go back inside when she noticed us. Her eyes scanned both of us with a bored look. She lazily walked up to us.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

I tilted my head a bit. "Um, well, we noticed that you just moved in and we wanted to just say welcome to the neighborhood." I said politely, with just a hint of agitation in my voice.

"Thanks Pinky." She blurted out.

I narrowed my eyes. "Pinky?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"…You have a pink stripe on the side of your head. Did you not know that?"

I could feel the anger boiling inside of me. "_I know_. I just thought you might want to call me by my _actual_ name."

"Which is?" she still had that lazy, emotionless look on her face.

"I'm Junsei. This is my _boyfriend_ Deidara." Deidara raised an eyebrow at me. I might have used too much emphasis on the boyfriend part.

The girl burst into laughter. We both raised our eyebrows at that. "Are you alright, un?"

After gathering a few gasps of air, she spoke. "I'm fine! I just thought you were a girl!" she cried pointing at Deidara.

Deidara's face reddened and it looked like the only thing holding him back from brutally murdering her was the fact that she was a girl.

"I. Am. Not. A. Girl. Un." He spat out.

"Well, you look like one, just to let you know." She said with a smirk. "By the by, I'm Kumiko." She stuck out her hand.

She may be a little pain in the ass, but I guess she means no harm. Overall she's still better than Ino. I carefully took her hand and shook it. She gave me a fox-like grin.

Deidara simply gave her a glare. She threw him an innocent smile.

"She's right. He does look like a female." Said a monotoned voice behind me. I spun around to see a pale faced boy less than an inch from my face.

"AHHHHH!" I yelped, jumping onto Deidara. Deidara smirked at my action, but glared at the pale kid.

"Who are you?" I asked nervously.

"I'm Sai. I just moved down the street. It seems like I'm not the only one." He gave a quick glance at Kumiko.

"I'm Kumiko. Nice to meet you." she said with a wave and a genuine smile. _That's weird. Is she like bipolar or something? _I thought to myself.

"Like I said before, Kumiko's right. He looks like a girl. Not a pretty one either." He said with an innocent smile.

Deidara balled up his fists. "I suggest you shut up if you know what's good for you, yeah." He threatened through gritted teeth.

Sai shrugged his shoulders and focused his attention on me. "So what are your names?"

"Junsei. And he's Deidara." I whispered.

"Interesting."

"Can we go now, un?" asked the impatient Deidara, turning to me with pleading eyes.

"You also have a speech impediment, did you know that?" asked Kumiko. I sighed. _This girl has guts. Or she's insane. I can't really tell._

He gave her another glare and walked off. I shook my head. "I guess I'll see you guys later." I waved and ran off after Deidara.

Once out of earshot, Deidara started to rant. "I'm going to kill them. Both of them! I promise you Junsei, I WILL be going to jail for murder this summer."

I simply sighed and shook my head. _It's going to be a __long__ summer…_

…

(Meanwhile with Sai and Kumiko…)

"Well, they're nice people, don't you agree?" Kumiko asked Sai with a sarcastic grin.

Sai stared confusedly at her. Kumiko shifted uncomfortably; embarrassed by the strange attention she was getting from him. "What are you looking at?" she finally asked, annoyed.

"I'm looking at you." he replied smartly.

Kumiko rolled her eyes and smirked. "I realize that Captain Obvious, but why?" she retorted.

"I get this weird feeling in my stomach when I look at you…its quite strange…" he replied, no hint of emotion on his face.

Kumiko tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe you're allergic to me." With that she walked off, leaving Sai alone.

"Hmmm. Perhaps…" he shrugged his shoulders and went back to his new house thinking about his new "friends".

…

Didi: Yay for the power of updating! ^. ^ I wanna say thanks to FlamesOfHelloKitteh for her OC Kumiko. Thanks! And thanks to you nice readers for…well…reading! Please review! Adios! *bows and teleports out*


	5. The Dilemma

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I own Junsei Na Unmei only. Please review! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES!

…

(Deidara's POV)

"Okay so I'll pick you up at 7. Ok, un?" I asked Junsei.

She smiled at me and nodded her head. I watched her (veeeeeeeerrrryyy closely ;)) as she went inside her house and closed the door. I jogged to my motorcycle and sped off back home.

_Ugh. I hate this place_, _un._ I thought angrily to myself.

I may live in a huge, luxurious mansion, but it only reminded me how my father wants _me_ to take over the bank when he retires when all _I_ really want to do is paint. I love it, un. And I'm really good at it too. I really don't want to be a boring, old banker. If anyone is going to be a banker, it's Kakuzu.

But back to the topic at hand.

My father. He's the reason I'm dreading tonight.

Junsei and my mom will become best friends, I just know it, un. My mom will think Junsei's sooo adorable (which she is) and get along great with her.

But my dad…he's such a tight ass _and_ a snob, yeah. He will see her as worthless trash. And he won't be afraid to say that to her face.

They both keep pressing to meet her, which is sort of my own fault. I can't stop talking about her. She's just so unique and perfect.

_I just have a really bad feeling about tonight, un_. I tried ignoring that little voice in my head as I whizzed past cars on the highway.

I pulled up to my house and parked my Ducati in the garage.

I ran my hands through my hair and sighed. I had spent the night some where else and had not told my parents. I was screwed the second I walked into the house.

And sure enough, yeah. One step into the house and I hear "Deidara Iyoku Hakanai*! Where have you been! I was worried sick about you!"

I sighed and smiled brightly at my mother. "I stayed over at Junsei's last night." I begged that she accepted that answer and moved on. I should know better by now, yeah.

"YOU DID WHAT! Deidara! If you get this girl pregnant, so God help me I will kill you!" my mother shrieked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I slept on the couch. We didn't do _that_. She's a good girl mom." _It is true. Junsei's a good girl…but what I wouldn't give to see her go bad! _I thought, drooling over that idea. _Her completely naked, begging me to…_

"Well, you better not! I will kick you out of this house if you do!" my mom retorted, interrupting my fantasy.

Then, Mr. Sunshine himself waltzed in.

"You spent a night with your little girlfriend?" he asked degradingly. Oh, I must've forgotten to mention that my own father thinks I'm a lazy screw-up who can't do anything right and is basically a man-whore. "You need to grow up Deidara. You should be focusing more on your education then on some girl." He spat.

"For the hundredth time! She is not just some girl! I really love her!" I yelled my face red with anger.

"That's what you said about Stephanie! And Lola! AND CARLA!" my father yelled back.

"I didn't even like those girls! They were just…"

"Good in bed?" he shot back.

"Junsei's different! She's going to meet you guys tonight! At 7!" I shouted.

My father and mother both looked at me stunned. I _never_ brought home a girl. The only girls they would meet would be the ones who "slept" over.

"Oh Deidara! That's wonderful! I'm going to get ready!" my mom rushed past me and ran up the stairs. She would spend the next three hours trying to figure out which of her designer dresses to wear tonight.

My father and I had a glaring contest for about a minute. He finally huffed and left me alone.

I breathed out a sigh of relief and dragged myself to my room. I plopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

_Tonight. Is going. To suck!_

…

(Junsei's POV)

"He wants you to meet his parents?" Konan yelled at me through the phone. You could just hear the excitement in her voice. "Dei NEVER does that! Awwww! He really IS in love!"

I giggled through the phone. "Calm down Konan! It's just a dinner."

"With his parents! This is huge!" she squealed.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I have to get ready so…later!" I quickly hung up, knowing that she would've started squealing in excitement and I really didn't want my eardrums to burst.

I rummaged through my closet, trying to find something to wear, but upon remembering that Dei's mom is a fashion designer, everything I owned looked outdated.

I finally found something decent. I settled for a navy blue blouse that showed my shoulders, a knee-length, flowy white skirt and white heels. I must say I looked very sophisticated and beautiful.

I put on some mascara, blush and applied pink lip gloss. I've never felt so girly or dressed up in all of my life. I had to admit it made me feel super pretty. Maybe I should dress up more often.

I looked at myself once more in the mirror. I twirled around, making the skirt fan out. "I hope his parents like me." I whispered softly to myself.

"They will love you." I heard my mother's voice say behind me. "Deidara does."

I turned my head over my shoulder and smiled at her. "Thanks mom."

I glanced at myself one last time before I left my room. It was 6:35. I had a little bit of time to kill before Dei picked me up.

I was still so nervous though. I sat on the couch staring at the ceiling, thinking of everything that could go wrong tonight.

_Will he do it? What if I accidentally set them on fire? Knowing my luck, I probably will. What if Deidara's really an assassin and these are actors pretending to be his parents? Ok, I'm pretty sure that last one is wrong. What if we're attacked by ninjas? What if Dei's parents are in the Mob? Will I be forced to join the "family"? What if they hate me? What if they tell Dei to stop seeing me?_

So many stupid and scary scenarios went through my mind. I almost wished I never agreed to this dinner.

…

Didi: I have no excuse for being late. Yup. I'm just that lazy. Feel free to send some hate mail. Or nice fan mail. Personally I like the second better. Hehehe…L8TR!


	6. Stalker Time!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or I Need a Doctor. I own Junsei Na Unmei only. Please review! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES!

…

I took a deep breath and shook my head. _Wow…I'm acting paranoid. Calm down! _I finished straightening my hair and checked the clock. 6:30.

"Almost time" I mumbled to myself.

"Junsei! Before you leave you need to finish your chores!" my mom called from upstairs. I rolled my eyes. _She couldn't have told me that before I got all dressed up?_

"Ok mom!" I called back.

I took out the trash, washed dishes, and cleaned my room without getting a speck of dust or dirt on my clothes.

Of course I had to do everything super slow to do so, but still, it's an achievement!

I plopped down on my sofa, tired, and stuck my headphones in my ears. I put on I Need a Doctor by Doctor Dre, Eminem and that Skylar chick. I had heard that song a couple of days ago and loved it. I softly hummed to the lyrics and sang Skylar's part.

"_I'm about to lose my mind.  
You've been gone for so long;  
I'm running out of time.  
I need a doctor,  
Call me a doctor,  
I need a doctor, doctor  
To bring me back to life."_

I had my eyes closed and let the words flow through my brain. For such a happy-go-lucky person, I had a thing for angsty music.

I was so into the music I didn't hear the roar of a motorcycle engine or my front door open.

(Deidara's POV)

As I walked up the steps to Junsei's house, I was going to ring the doorbell, but I overheard soft singing. I knocked on the door and it opened a little. I saw Junsei lying on the couch, singing a song about needing a doctor, yeah.

I smiled softly and watched her sing. She looked really pretty and the way her lips moved to the lyrics was hypnotizing.

I stood right above her head and waited for her to open her eyes. She hummed for a little then took in a deep breath and sang with a soft, airy voice.

"_I'm about to lose my mind.  
You've been gone for so long;  
I'm running out of time.  
I need a doctor,  
Call me a doctor,  
I need a doctor, doctor  
To bring me back to life…"_

She finally opened her eyes and a faint blush covered her face as she noticed me standing there. "Hey Deidara!" she said, rubbing the back of her head. "Sooooo…how's life?"

I chuckled at her and started walking out. "Life's pretty sweet right now and we need to get going, un."

She nodded her head and followed me out. She slid her arm in mine and rested her head on my shoulder. "Hey Dei, do you think your parents will like me?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "You've been thinking about that all day and you got paranoid, yeah?" I know Junsei better then she thinks.

She gave me a shocked look. "O-Of course not! I _never_ get—Ok, I'm über paranoid…" she said defeated.

I laughed and rumpled her hair. "Whether they like you or not, that won't make a difference…" I said. She looked up at me, confused.

"…I'm still gonna love you more than anything in this world." I stared deep into her eyes so she understood how serious I was.

She smiled brightly and ran to the bike. "Well? Aren't you coming?" she asked while strapping on her helmet. I laughed and ran to the bike.

…

~Somewhere in the bushes nearby~

(POV of unknown dude in bushes)

I flicked a bug off my shoulder as I quietly shifted to a more comfortable position. _Damn bugs!_ I silently cursed to myself.

I don't like nature and I definitely don't like insects, but I had to endure it if I wanted a good view.

I looked back up at my target. She had her head on _his_ shoulder.

_God, I hate him! Why couldn't he just stay the manwhore he was and leave Junsei alone. She's absolutely perfect in every way and deserves someone way better than a stupid pyromaniac! _

I looked back up to see him saying something to her and she was staring back with love struck eyes.

I've wanted her to look at me with those eyes for ages! She never notices me at school though, which is surprising since I'm so tall. She's just too distracted by Deidara.

I watched as they sped off down the street. _Stupid jerk, probably going to try to screw her. She's too good for that. She deserves me! _

I pounded my fists on the ground and growled. _I'll show her much I love her. Then she'll have to love me back._

…

Didi: O.O INENSITY! Yes, Junsei has a stalker. As the author, I know who it is, but as readers, CAN YOU GUESS THE STALKER! O.o I know it's short, but I didn't wanna start the "Meet the Parents' part until the next chapter. Which since I'm working on right now, so…yeah…BAI MI PEEPS!

*I forgot to mention in the last chapter that since Deidara doesn't officially have a last name, I made up one for him. His Didi-Approved name is Deidara Iyoku Hakanai. Iyoku is his middle name and it means "Desire" and Hakanai is his last name which means "Fleeting" *


	7. Dinner from Hell

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I own Junsei Na Unmei only. Please review! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES!

PS: DEIDARA'S FULL NAME IN THIS STORY IS DEIDARA IYOKU HAKANAI!

…

(Back to Junsei's POV)

I looked up at the huge house once again. I had been here countless times, but now I was finally (AN: Yeah, it's been dragged on for like three chapters, it's about time!) going to meet Dei's parents.

I giggled in excitement and followed Dei up the stairs into his house.

We were met by a stuffy looking butler. "Ah, Master Deidara. Welcome home. I see you've brought a young lady with you. What is your name miss?"

I smiled "Junsei! Junsei Na Unmei!" The butler nodded his head.

"This way Master Deidara and Miss Junsei. You are expected." We followed him to a large dining hall. There was a long table with fancy china plates and gold utensils. If I were to pawn all the forks alone, my mom could pay the mortgage for two whole years.

At one end of the table was a petite woman with a flawless face and beautiful green summer dress. Everything about her was perfect. The makeup, her crystal blue eyes, her long platinum blonde hair, even her teeth were perfect! She was like a real life Barbie doll.

She smiled sweetly at me. "Oh, Deidara! She's so adorable! What is your name dear?"

I smiled and curtsied awkwardly. "I'm Junsei Na Unmei, madam." I said politely.

She walked over to me and hugged me tightly, the smell of expensive perfume now lodged in my nostrils. "Oh, she's so polite too! She's precious! Deidara don't you dare lose her!"

He smiled at the now blushing me. "I don't plan to, mom."

A low, but audible grunt was heard from behind us. I turned around to see a very tall, muscular man.

His sandy colored hair was trimmed short and he had a short beard. His eyes were small, light blue, and seemed to be judging everything and everyone. He looked like a banker in his dark grey suit (Which he is, so I guess that's a good thing), the only speck of color being a blood red tie.

He seemed to be glaring at me, or Deidara, I wasn't quite sure, but either way it was scaring me.

"You said your name was Na Unmei, yeah?" he finally said after a long pause.

I held in a laugh. _He's says "yeah" like Deidara. Well, you know what they say: like father, like son._

I nodded my head. "Yes sir. Junsei Na Unmei."

He stroked his beard in deep thought. "…Hm…" He finally shook his head of whatever he was thinking. "Well, you must be hungry. Dinner will be served soon." He grumbled.

I nodded politely and followed Deidara to the table. Deidara's father sat across from Deidara, I sat next to Deidara and was across from his mother.

The butler came back from wherever the frick he was. "The dinner for tonight is filet mignon with steamed asparagus. I will bring some Cabernet for the adults and sparkling cider for the young people."

Mr. Hakanai nodded his head in approval and with that the butler left. There were a few moments of silence until Mrs. Hakanai opened her mouth.

"Sooooo…Junsei, Deidara _does_ treat you well, right?" she asked, with a quick glance at her son.

I smiled and nodded my head. "He does. He's a wonderful boyfriend." I held his hand under table.

She smiled happily at this. "Good! I taught my son how to treat ladies! Unfortunately, he never seems to bring home girls I would call ladies, though…"

I smirked at Deidara, who slid down in his chair with a "This is gonna be along night" face.

"Anyway, Junsei how's school for you. Did you get good grades? Deidara needs tutoring in _many_ subjects, and I had this great idea that maybe having his girlfriend as his tutor might boost his grades for next year."

I thought about that for a second. We do spend a lot of time together, I guess having him learn something new will be good for him. I looked over at him and saw him staring off into space, slightly drooling with a glint in his eyes. _I wonder what he's thinking…_

…

(Deidara's POV, kind of pervy, you've been warned.)

As soon as my mom said Junsei and the word tutor in the sentence, a fantasy clouded my brain.

Junsei and I are in an empty classroom.

She's sitting on her knees, biting her lip seductively with a plaid mini-skirt and a tight white blouse. I'm in the seat in front of her, shirtless with a ruler in my hand.

"_Please Deidara~_" she moaned softly, her hands on my thighs "Don't punish me too much~"

I smirk at her begging. I lean forward and whisper in her ear "But, you've been a _very_ bad girl Junsei, and bad girls need to be spanked~"

…

(Back to Junsei's POV)

I lightly slapped Deidara on the arm. "Dei! Pay attention!" I hissed.

He shook his head, looking a little dazed. He looked over at me and smirked. "I think Junsei would be a _great_ tutor."

His mom smiled again. "Perfect! As soon as school starts again, Junsei will be Dei's full time tutor!"

I weakly smiled. _I don't mind being a tutor, I do pretty well in school, but knowing Deidara, he's going to be all over me, or worse, suggest that I wear a uniform…and we all know what kind of uniform he's thinking about…_

"…Hm…" Deidara's dad grunted again.

The butler came back again (I swear he teleports!) with a tray.

He sat a plate in front of each of us and lifted the lid to reveal a perfectly pink and dark brown piece of filet mignon and a side of asparagus.

"Bon apetit!" and with that the butler disappeared. We all started to eat the food in silence. The only thing that could be heard is the sound of chewing and forks scraping plates.

"How do you like the food, Junsei dear?" asked Mrs. Hakanai.

I finished the food in my mouth and answered. "It's delicious ma' am. I've never had filet mignon before."

Mr. Hakanai's grunted again.

"Something to say, dad?" Deidara asked defiantly.

Mr. Hakanai glared at his son. "I just think you could've done better than her, son."

My eyes widened at the statement and Deidara's face twisted in anger. "What!" he spat at his father.

"Takaya! (AN: Deidara's Dad's name)" Mrs. Hakanai hissed at her husband angrily.

"The first girl you bring home is some middle-class nobody, un. You couldn't date one of those wealthy girls with good families and connections?" he asked bitterly.

I furrowed my eyebrows and held back all the words threatening to escape from my mouth. Deidara, on the other hand, spoke his mind. He abruptly got up from his seat and slammed his fists on the table.

"Because I don't give a damn about those girls! I love _her_! And nothing you can say is going to change that, yeah!" he yelled at his father.

His father glared at him some more. "…We'll see…" he excused himself from the table and left all of us silent. Deidara was breathing hard, his teeth clenched and bared. His mother looked silently furious, but gave me a look of sympathy.

"I apologize for the terrible way my husband acted towards you, Junsei." She said quietly.

I took a deep breath and choked back some tears. "I-It's alright. I'm okay. Maybe I should leave." I said just as softly as she did.

"I'll take you home." Deidara mumbled.

Mrs. Hakanai nodded her head in farewell as I followed Deidara to the bike. I felt wobbly in the knees but managed not to fall.

Deidara sighed before I got on the bike. "I'm so sorry Junsei. I knew he would be like that. I shouldn't have suggested dinner, un." He sounded so heartbroken.

I climbed onto the bike and hugged him tightly from behind. I buried my face into his strong back, trying hard not to cry. He turned around to face me. He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head.

He lifted my chin up towards his face. "Junsei, don't you dare think that you're what he called you. You're the most amazing and beautiful girl I've ever met and don't you dare forget that!" he told me sternly.

I looked up at him and slightly smiled. He smiled when I did and softly brushed his lips against mine. The soft touch made me shiver involuntarily. He gently kissed my lips as if he were afraid that I might break.

After our sweet little kiss, he took me home. The entire ride was silent, neither of us noticing the cars honking or birds chirping. The dinner from hell that we had only a few moments ago was still on our brain.

…

Didi: That was harsh…and Deidara's a perv…lol…and Deidara's dad is a big meanie poopyface…bleh…R&R.


	8. DUN DUN DUN!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I own Junsei Na Unmei only. Please review! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES!

PS: DEIDARA'S FULL NAME IN THIS STORY IS DEIDARA IYOKU HAKANAI!

…

(Narrator)

"…Na Unmei…I know I've heard that name before…" Mr. Hakanai mumbled to himself. _Na Unmei… Destiny…Oh my god! It's him! _He shouted in his head, eyes bulging as he recalled where he had first heard that name.

~Flashback to 13 years ago~

"M-Mr. Hakanai sir, this is the police. Your bank on P-Park Lane was robbed sir." A young police officer stuttered over the phone. He had been forced to make the dreaded phone call to the meanest man in the village…at four in the morning.

"WHAT, UN! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! WE HAVE THE BEST SECURITY MONEY CAN BUY! WHO DID THIS!" screamed a very sleepy and now outraged Mr. Hakanai.

"W-We don't know yet sir, but we have our best men working on the case sir." The young cop said hesitantly over the phone.

"Tell your best man that if they do not find out the son of a bitch who robbed my bank's name is in the next 48 hours, I WILL HAVE THEIR HEADS!" Hakanai abruptly hung up his office phone, angry thoughts running through his head. The Park Lane bank was his most successful enterprise, and he could become bankrupt without it.

He proceeded to call private investigators and world-renowned officers to help on the case. After only 12 hours of investigating, one of the PI's gets a lead.

"Well, it was a group of professional thieves that stole from you Mr. Hakanai. These men are wanted in 27 villages worldwide. They never strike in the same place twice and leave no evidence behind. They have called themselves the **Shiranai Gang."**

**"The "Unknown"? I want you to find out who these men are, un. I don't care how you do it or what you have to do, just find out!"**

**"Y-Yes sir! Right away sir!" **

**…**

**About a week later, the effort paid off. One of Hakanai's men had managed to infiltrate The Unknown's hideout. Five men of The Unknown clan were caught trying to smuggle the money out of the village. Mr. Hakanai decided to have a talk with the one who claimed to be their leader. **

**He walked into the police interrogation room with a look that could kill. Upon opening the door, Hakanai was greeted with a man about his age smirking at him. Shaggy neon pink hair covered the man's blue eyes. He was tall, tan and built. He had a permanent idiotic grin on his face and a wicked glint in his eye.**

**Mr. Hakanai narrowed his eyes at the man. "So you're the leader of the great 'Unknown' gang, yeah? Do you know who I am?" **

**The man's eyes rolled and he smirked at the banker staring him down. "You're the guy I stole from. Personally you looked taller on TV." **

**"And you look like a worthless pile of shit, un." Hakanai replied.**

**The pink-haired man laughed heartily. "A pile of shit who robbed your bank without breaking a sweat."**

**They glared at each other for a good five minutes. "Who ****_are_**** you?" a both curious and annoyed Hakanai finally asked. **

**The thief smoothed out his hair and chuckled. "I'm an orphan. I have no name, no past, and now that I'm caught, probably no future!" He said overdramatically with his hand over his heart.**

**"What do I ****_call_**** you then?" The banker asked through clenched teeth.**

**The thief stroked his chin for a moment. "My girl calls me her "Na Unmei", so call me that." The thief gave him a cheeky smile.**

** Hakanai smirked, both surprised and amused that this trash had a 'girl'. "****_You_**** have a girl?"**

**The thief suddenly had a lost, longing sort of look on his face. "Yeah, she's beautiful, smart, a great cook, and I'm gonna marry her someday." **

** Hakanai sighed, bored with the thief's story. "Well, you're being arrested, so that dream has just been crushed. And now Mr. Na Unmei, I'm going to leave you now. The police have been dying to arrest you and your men. Also, don't even ****_try_**** to escape from prison. My men ****_will_**** find you, hunt you down and kill you." The thief simply rolled his eyes again.**

**Mr. Hakanai walked out of the room and watched as the police drove off with Na Unmei. About a week later, the pink-haired thief had tried to escape and was instantly shot down and killed by authorities. Upon hearing this news, Mr. Hakanai chuckled to himself.**

**~Flashback Over! WOOT!~**

**Hakanai had forgotten all about that incident until tonight. His brain instantly flooded with possibilities. ****_Na Unmei said that he had a girlfriend. It's possible that she had gotten pregnant. It would explain Junsei's odd hair stripe and blue eyes. _**

**_My son is dating the spawn of a man who nearly left me bankrupt. My son is dating the daughter of a criminal!_**

(Normal POV: Junsei)

I hardly ever get angry. Sure Ino pisses me off sometimes, but not to the point where I'll go homicidal-maniac on her! Sure we got into a fight once, but she started it and I only fought back in self defense.

After that lovely dinner at Dei's house, I felt like, in nicer words, poop. After an hour of thinking and listening to Dei's angry rants, I felt pure, unadulterated anger boiling in me. After Dei left, I called Konan.

"This man said WHAT!" she hissed over the phone.

"I know. I really need to punch something."

"I can tell Hidan to visit you. Punching the crap out of him makes everyone pretty happy!"

I chuckled. "That's too cruel! Funny, but still cruel."

I heard her sigh over the phone. "I'm still shocked that he said that to you. You need to let it go, Junsei. So, Dei's dad is a jerk. At least you got Dei, who's not a jerk, right?"

I chuckled again. "I guess you're right. Was it this bad when you met Pein's parents?"

"No way! His parents are just like him! They have all these piercings and tattoos! I fit right in!" she giggled.

"Well, I guess that's good. You know, I kinda wanna be alone now, if you don't mind. Can I call you later?"

"Sure! No problemo! Ciao!" with that she hung up the phone.

I sighed loudly and grabbed my Ipod. "Ma, I'm gonna take a walk, ok?"

"Ok, just don't come home too late!"

"Alright!"

I walked down the street, listening to some pick-me-up music. I suddenly bumped into someone and landed on the floor on my buttocks.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" the person snapped. I opened my eyes to see Kumiko.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Well looky here, it's Pinky."

I huffed and quickly got up. I was in no mood for annoying bipolar people.

"Hey, Pinky! You didn't say you're sorry!" she snapped, fury in her eyes.

I stopped dead in my tracks, and for the second time in my life, balled up my fist and swung. My right fist connected with her eye.

She fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. I stood over her and leaned down to her level. "I am not in the best of moods today. I suggest you shut the hell up, and leave me be." I whispered in a menacing tone.

Then she did an odd thing. She slowly stood up and smiled widely at me. "You got quite a right hook there girl. You got spunk, you know."

I tilted my head in puzzlement. _I just gave this girl a black eye and she is congratulating me?_

"Uh, thanks?" I mumbled.

"You're welcome. Sorry if I annoyed you before, I tend to do that…hehehe…" she sheepishly shrugged and shook my hand. "You're cool in my book now."

I slightly smiled. "Thanks." I felt a little better since I finally got to punch someone, and now I have a new friend!

After waving goodbye to Kumiko, I skipped (yes, skipped) back home. It doesn't matter what Dei's dad says. I'm pretty damn awesome _and_ I have a wicked right hook. That's a double threat right there!

(Stalker's POV.

Why is there so many POV's? Cuz there is a shitload of people in this story, that's why!)

I finally got out of my hiding place once Junsei left. She looked pretty angry. _Maybe she and Deidara broke up? I need to find out. _I brushed off the leaves and dirt from my clothes and listened to the birds sing. I was interrupted by a voicve.

"What are you doing?" asked the monotonous voice. I looked up to see a kid who looked like Sasuke, but with shorter hair and a…half-shirt?

"Who are _you_?" I asked with suspicion.

"I'm Sai. I just moved here, and again, what are you doing?" he said, pointing to the bushes.

"U-Um, nothing. I, uh, heard something in the bushes and went to investigate! Uh, it turned out to be nothing…so…yeah…well, gotta go, bye!" I quickly said and hurried off.

"That was a close one." I mumbled to myself as I was out of earshot.

I walked down the street and two blocks over. I sighed as I walked up the stairs to the orphanage. My parents abandoned me here when I was 7 years old.

It's not as bad as most people think. We have food and shelter and we still get to go to school and interact with others.

Most people avoid me though. I'm so tall and so large that they are all afraid of me and think I'm some kind of big brute. I have been able to make some friends though. Sasuke, Suigetsu, Kiba and Choji hang out with me a lot, so it's not so bad. And I do get to see the love of my life everyday.

Suigetsu always tells me to talk to her, but I'm too shy. One day I will though, and I'll get rid of that pompous, rich boy Deidara too.

I plopped down on my bed, reached under the pillow and pulled out a small, yearbook picture of Junsei. _Someday…you'll love me._

…

Didi: I think I made it obvious who the stalker is, but IDK…Who do you guys think it is? Give me some feedback please! And R&R!


	9. Summer School

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I own Junsei Na Unmei only. Please review! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES!

PS: DEIDARA'S FULL NAME IN THIS STORY IS DEIDARA IYOKU HAKANAI!

…

Once I retuned home, I slumped down on the couch. I shut my eyes, slowly slipping into slumber.

My sweet slumber was disturbed by the phone. Damn phone…ruining the happy mood…

I picked up the phone. "Hey, you've reached the Na Unmei crib. Whatcha want playa'?" I asked.

"Junsei? This is Mrs. Hakanai." I facepalmed._ Great day to answer the phone like a retard…_

"O-Oh, hello! Hi Mrs. Hakanai. How are you?" I stuttered.

"I'm doing fine dear, I just wanted to let you know that we've received Deidara's report card. He failed Health class and he is in summer school."

I facepalmed again. How did he fail Health? "Oh, and you want me to tutor him and help him through the class, I suppose?"

"Oh, thank you dearie! I'm sure with you by his side Dei will do great and hopefully do better next year! Well, I'll talk to you later dear, I've got to start working on my swimsuit line for the summer! Bye!"

Once she hanged up I sighed. _Health is one of the easiest classes, how in the world did he fail?_

I heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle in the driveway and peeked out the window. Dei was outside waiting for me. _I guess it's time for class._

I came out of my house with my hands on my hips. "How did you fail _Health_?"

Dei instantly rolled his eyes. "I skipped, un. I don't particularly enjoy learning about diseases and the things our guts do."

"That's only half of it. We also learned about nutrition, how to perform CPR and Sex Education. You need to learn that stuff!"

Deidara suddenly looked interested. "_Really_? My little Junsei knows how to have safe sex now?" he patted my head.

I punched him in the arm as hard as I could. "You're a jerk, you know that right?"

He rubbed his arm and kissed my cheek. "Yeah, but I'm _your_ jerk! You know I just like to mess with you, un! Your blush is cute!"

I blushed more. "C'mon, we're going to be late for your class…" I grumbled, hopping onto his bike. He shrugged and hopped on.

"Fine, fine!" he floored the pedal and sped off back to the dreaded school.

Once we got there we both groaned. There was a huge sign in front of the school that listed all the summer school classes and corresponding teachers. The teacher teaching Health was none other than Jiraiya.

"Maybe I should wait out here…" I began.

"C'mon Junsei! I need some moral support here, un!" Deidara begged. He gave me that look that I couldn't say no to.

I sighed loudly. "Fine! But you better protect me from him or I promise I will kick both your butts!" I warned.

Deidara smirked. "I will, I promise." He wrapped his arm around my waist and walked with me to the class. Upon walking into the class I noticed three other people.

There was a guy with hair like a pineapple who was already sleeping and drooling on the desk. Next to him was a tan guy with shaggy brown hair and purple face paint poking the guy who was asleep. Way in the back was this incredibly tall guy with bright orange hair. The second we stepped in he was staring at us.

"Hey Deidara! I knew you would be here with me!" asked the kid with the face paint. "Shikamaru! Wake up! Look who's here!" he said shaking the kid next to him.

I looked at Deidara questioningly. "I was in their class…we would all skip Health…un" he said sheepishly. I rolled my eyes but smiled at his friends. We sat down at the table behind them and in front of the tall guy.

Shikamaru woke up and sleepily waved while Kankuro fist pounded Deidara. "Who's the chick?" asked Shikamaru sleepily.

Kankuro looked at me interested. "Is _this_ Junsei?" he asked holding out his hand for me to shake. "Deidara won't stop talking about you!" he said while smirking at the now red Deidara.

I shook his hand and smirked at Deidara. "That's nice to hear."

The door was slammed open and the summer school teacher walked in. "Hello everyone! I'm Jiraiya and welcome to Hell!" the teacher said casually without looking at the class. He was too busy writing something in his notebook.

After about five minutes of us watching him, the kid in the back spoke up. "Um, excuse me, but aren't we supposed to be learning something?"

Jiraiya finally looked up surprised. "Oops…I forgot about you guys…Alright, let me do roll call…Shikamaru?"

Shika raised his hand lazily and mumbled.

"Ok…Deidara?"

Dei raised his hand. Jiraiya scrutinized him for a moment.

"It says here you're a boy…are you sure?" All the boys, minus Dei, started to laugh.

Deidara turned red. "I'M A BOY DAMMIT! UN!"

Jiraiya shrugged. "Whatever…Kankuro?"

Kankuro raised his hand while still laughing at Deidara.

"Lastly…Juugo?"

The tall boy behind me raised his hand. I looked over at him and noticed a faint blush on his cheeks and a nervous look in his eyes. _Aw, he's so shy! Wait, I know this guy…he's that kid Sakura told me about once. He's an orphan…that's sad…_

I put out my hand for him to shake. "Hi! I'm Junsei Na Unmei!"

He blushed some more but shook my hand. "I-I'm Juugo"

I smiled at him. "Nice to meet you Juugo!" He smiled shyly back.

I turned around to see Jiraiya looking very intensely at me. "Can I help you?"

He looked at the roll call list again. "I'm only supposed to have four boys in this class…are you paying for this course?"

"…yes…yes I am…" I responded.

He studied me for a second but shrugged his shoulders. "Alrighty then!" He walked back to his desk and I sighed in relief.

"Ok, Today I _was_ going to teach you kids about the 'wonders of the reproduction system', but Principal Tsunade wants us to start with Nutrition….yeah." Jiraiya said with a sigh, sounding very heartbroken.

He got up and started to write notes on the board about different proteins and fats and other stuff of that nature. I was only there to observe and make sure Deidara passes so I started to doodle in the notebook I brought.

Jiraiya started to ramble about all the things our bodies need to survive and prosper and blah blah blah…

After about an hour he dismissed us and the five of us walked out.

Shika and Kankuro waved goodbye to us and went in the opposite direction. Dei, Juugo and I walked together to the parking lot.

"So Juugo, you go to Konoha High, right?" I asked. Juugo blushed and nodded.

"I've seen you in the halls, but we're not in any classes together, huh?" He shook his head.

"Maybe next year we'll be! And I can introduce you to my other friends!"

He smiled widely at me and rubbed the back of his neck. "That'd be cool!"

We reached Dei's motorcycle and Juugo said goodbye to us. He walked down another street alone back to his house….or orphanage...not really sure.

"You could make friends with a wall, Junsei, I swear. I see that kid in the halls all the time, all alone, un." Deidara said while wrapping slipping on his helmet.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'm just that cool." I said laughing.

Deidara's phone suddenly started to ring. I even knew it was Itachi since his ring tone was "Mr. Pitiful" by Matt Costa (A/N: I think it suits him…).

"Wassup?...Yeah?...really, un?...cool, I'll be there…later, un." He hung up the phone smiling.

"What's up?"

"Itachi's throwing a party at his house tonight. You wanna go?"

I bit my lip in hesitation. I had become friends with most of the Akatsuki, but I'm still a bit wary of them. I really do not want to get drugged or maimed or killed. I looked over at Dei and he had that "Pretty please with a cherry on top! Un!" look on his face. I sighed and nodded my head.

Dei smiled. "Great! It's tonight at 7, so don't be late!"

I nodded my head again and Dei started his bike. _I have a bad feeling about this…but I'm sure everything will be fine…_

Famous last words.

…

Didi: ...I've been gone since August…Wow…time flies when school starts…I've actually had most of this chapter done since August, I just never got around to finishing and then publishing it…so that's kind of a fail on my part…I'm soooo sorry to everyone who reads this story and any other of my stories….I am working really hard on updating and you can definitely expect more chapters very soon! Promise!


End file.
